I know you!
by Aniralynn
Summary: When two men are on a trip and their car breaks down miles from any town, who would have thought they would meet someone who knows them? Or at least, knows OF them. Rated M just in case for future chapters, if I ever get around to writing them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I was almost asleep last night when I thought of this story, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it. Tell me what you think of it, and I hope I spelled their names right and there isn't some other way of spelling them that's only used in their country.**_

* * *

In the middle of no-where, sits a little one bedroom house. It's white with green trim, surrounded by open meadows on all sides except the little patch of woods around it. A small, red Geo Prism sits in the driveway, and the yard is a sea of green, except for the orange tulips along the edge of the house. About 10 miles away is the nearest town, housing about 325 people, a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of town. About 1 mile away from the house sits a black rental car, quite clearly broken down if you notice the thick, black smoke boiling out of the hood. Two men are a little ways on, each carrying a suitcase. It was clear they were not happy with each other.

"I told you we should have gotten a car from the other rental company Aaron, but you wouldn't listen to me!"

Aaron just walked along, letting the first one continue his rant. When he was done Aaron turned to the other and simply said "Josh, you must be mental. I was the one that told you to go to the different company."

Josh stopped talking, at least out loud.

The two kept walking for some time, Aaron soon noticing a small house up ahead. He tapped Josh's shoulder and pointed at it. They both started walking a little faster, hoping they would be able to rest once they got there.

* * *

Inside the house, a girl sat on a couch in the front room, a laptop in her lap. She was wearing black, mens fit pants that were way to big for her, and an over-sized red shirt with a black spider and black outline of a person on the front, the letters FSI underneath the picture. Her dark red hair was falling in front of her face, but she was too distracted to care. She was watching something on the computer, and as the two men walked up to her house they heard voices through the open window.

Their voices.

"Hang on, isn't there only 12 players on a football team?"

"The skeleton head is the ball."

"There's 12 players on a footba-oh no its 11 isn't it?"

"It's 11, or 9, I DON'T KNOW."

The girl started giggling uncontrollably while outside the house the two guys looked at each other.

"That's from the last Mapstrav." Josh said.

Aaron walked up onto the front porch, gently knocking on the door. They heard the show stop, and the girl setting her computer on the table in front of her as she got up. She walked over, opening the door.

"What can I do for y-"

She stopped dead, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Josh glanced down at her shirt, his eyes widening as he reconized the logo on it. He nudged Aaron, pointing at her shirt. Aaron nodded, opening his mouth to say something before the girl unfroze and said-

"I know you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update this, I just haven't really felt like writing, pathetic excuse I know. I'll probably get a few more chapters up and if nobody seems to like it I'll stop this one, since I'm still not sure what direction I want this to go in. I have two ideas, and I don't know which one to go with. But anyway, here's more!_**

* * *

_She stopped dead, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Josh glanced down at her shirt, his eyes widening as he reconized the logo on it. He nudged Aaron, pointing at her shirt. Aaron nodded, opening his mouth to say something before the girl unfroze and said-_

_"I know you!"_

* * *

All three of the people stood there in shock, the girl not quite believing who was standing on her front porch, and the boys still processing the fact that this person knew them. It was obvious they didn't know each other personally, more she knew OF them, but still.

After a minute or two of staring at each other in shock, Aaron finally spoke. "Um, our car broke down about a mile away and we were wondering if we could use your phone."

Josh, on the other hand, was still staring at the girls shirt, nudging Aaron again. "Dude, she's wearing one of my shirts." He whispered.

"Yes yes I know, get over it."

"But-"

"Just shut up!"

Josh stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, staring down at the ground and pouting like a child. The girl covered her mouth to hide a smile, turning around. "Come on in." She walked into the house, obviously expecting them to follow. Aaron walked in the door, dragging a pouting Josh behind him.

* * *

In the house, the two boys looked around. There was a couch to the right with a table in front of it and a laptop resting on it. A few sets of shoes rested on a tile area to their left, and they both pulled their shoes off and put them next to the other pairs before walking farther in. The girl had walked through the door a few feet in front of them and around the corner into the kitchen. When they walked through they just about ran into her. She was holding out a cordless land line to them. "Here, you should be able to get service on that, it gets a bit blotchy out here. I'm Kalia by the way." She held out her hand to them, shaking both their hands before walking back into the front room to let them make whatever call they needed to.

Aaron turned and started punching numbers into the phone while Josh followed Kalia, coming to sit by her on the couch.

"So you were watching one of our mapstravs?"

She nodded, smiling so wide he thought her face was going to split in half.

"I love Mapstravaganza, I always watch every episode. Since I don't have TV, I watch a lot of stuff online. I only found mapstrav about thanksgiving last year, but I went back and watched all the old episodes. At least I think I did, Hollow, I mean Aaron, didn't put all of his into a playlist so I had to hunt for them." She cringed, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I.

Josh opened his mouth to respond when Aaron walked back into the room, the look on his face not a happy one.

"Bad news, they can't come pick us up, their car is in the shop until Friday."

"But it's Sunday right now, what are we supposed to do?" Josh asked.

Kalia held up her hand tentatively, speaking in a quiet voice, "You could stay here if you wanted. i would drive you, but I have work tomorrow so I can't."

Josh and Aaron looked at each other, silently conversing. They both shrugged, Aaron turning to Kalia. "Fine by me as long as you're ok with us staying till Friday."

Kalia nodded frantically and clapped happily, while Josh scooted away a tish. She was scaring him.

* * *

_**There, finally got this chapter done. I realize it's not all that good but im sorry . Please review, it helps to know people like my works.**_


End file.
